Norway
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Kingdom of Norway | category = | galaxy = | region = Northern Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Oslo; Sogndal; Cave of Thor | 1st = }} Norway is a Scandinavian unitary constitutional monarchy whose territory comprises the western portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula, Jan Mayen, the Arctic archipelago of Svalbard and the subantarctic Bouvet Island. Norway has a total area of 385,252 square kilometres (148,747 sq mi) and a population of about 5 million. It is the second least densely populated country in Europe. Points of Interest ; Bergen refugee camp: The Bergen refugee camp was located in the city of Bergen in Hordaland on the west coast of Norway. In the yeas following the outbreak of a "rage" virus, many survivors scattered to the mountains of Norway, where they established a refugee camp. One of the leaders of this community was a woman named Selena. Others that set up tents at the camp included Clint Harris, Derrick, Randall, and Trina. ; Cave of Thor: This is a cave located in the mountains in the Western region of Norway. In the continuity of Marvel Comics comic books, it is here that Odin Borson came to Earth and mated with Jord (Gaea) who gave birth to his son, Thor. In the modern era, this was the hidden location of Mjolnir - the Hammer of Thor, where it was disguised as a walking stick. Physician Donald Blake explored the caves and found the walking stick. Upon tapping it upon the ground, his corporeal form was displaced with that of Thor, who was reborn in the Earth-realm for the first time in centuries. ; Oslo: Oslo is the capital of and most populous city in Norway. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. ; Sogndal: Sogndal is a municipality in Sogn og Fjordane county, Norway. It is located on the northern shore of the Sognefjorden in the traditional district of Sogn. In the 1960s, a pack of vagrants attacked the wife of noted surgeon Theodoric Cross. The American costumed hero Doctor Mid-Nite saved her, and was able to administer care after she went into labor. She gave birth to a boy named Pieter. Pieter was destined to grow up to become a brilliant surgeon as well as the successor to the mantle of Doctor Mid-Nite. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Films that place in Norway * Wow Comics 32 - Phantom Eagle during World War II. Characters from People who were born in * Marta Kristen People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Norway Category:Northern Europe Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous